


Various Headcanons revolving around Wild

by PainInSilence



Series: Various Headcanons with PainInSilence [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Multi, ideas, unfinished fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 64
Words: 17,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: I wasn’t joking- legit most of these are Wild focused. Some of the stories are Crossovers so uh you’ve been warned?Most of these ideas are original now but a few stem from the LU discord #prompts channel.None of them are finished or edited properly so don’t expect an impeccable job.If you find inspiration in my work please make sure to credit me and obviously make it so I can find it!
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Various
Series: Various Headcanons with PainInSilence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Link to the Marvelous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nova16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova16/gifts).



> Idk if I’ll put any summaries here for each chapter or not but I’ll warn that:
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS NOT IN THE LU UNIVERSE 
> 
> just to get this one out of the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must mention that the others aren’t mentioned I’m pretty sure but that doesn’t mean I wont update with a new chapter including them
> 
> Also, sorry for not putting this the first time but: LITTLE BIT OF NSFW

Links of Marvel //

Link to the Marvelous

—

Facts About Link:

•Trash Panda when Tired. Not Sleepy, Tired. Sleepy Link is Baby Panda. Tired Link is a Trash Panda. 

•Chaotic Neutral Energy. He literally will do anything for the vine okay. Dont fucking dare him goddess knows he may end up dead-

•Loves Sidon so much he struggles to not constantly happy stim and tire himself out {Autistic!Link}

•Headphones don’t exist but Ear Muffs do so Link just finds a less-warm way to wear Ear Muffs when fighting really loud stuff

•Loves food just a bit too much. Has to have his food portion packed or else he’ll overeat

Facts About Tony:

•Cheetos. That’s it. 

•Obviously spends an egregious amount of time working with Hylian tech

•Actually takes care of himself once he has others to care for because his mind doesnt struggle to do them anymore they just become automatic

•Tony has 7 adopted kids (Harley, Peter, Riri, Nebula, MJ, Shuri, Link) and makes all of them tools 

Facts About Hyrule:

•The Hero of Legend is a Fucking Weirdo and they all know it

•Watching the Hero when he comes around is everyone’s side hobby

•Secret Link Fan Club

Facts About NYC:

•Twitter is the first piece of Social Media to every secret

•World-Ending Danger is less common than time makes it seem like

•Once Tony’s list of Kid-Figures in his life is out the Fandom side of the Internet goes WILD

Facts About Sidlink:

•Sidon can play Link like a fucking fiddle sexually. Squeeze his neck a certain way and he’ll open his mouth and stick his tongue out, Hold his hips and press your thumbs and his legs hike and spread, Touch the tip of his chin with your finger and he’ll be half hard

•Kissing in every way is instinctive to them at this point so it happens all the time

•Link loves having fun on Stilts doing stupid stuff but also loves to just be as tall as his boyfriend

•Sidon knows how much Link loves shiny things, but prefers Gold so he changes all of the architecture in the Domain to it for their wedding, to which Link cries for 10 minutes from how much physically happiness he’s experiencing

—


	2. Letters From Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Title Explains It
> 
> I must mention that the others aren’t mentioned I’m pretty sure but that doesn’t mean I wont update with a new chapter including them

Letters From Link

—

Link sends Sidon letters during his travels 

—

Sidon is slightly sorrowful of course since he is a clingy boyfriend but overall he’s just glad his Link is strong enough to be safe most of the time while out fighting the monsters of the world. 

Sidon spent his days just trying to occupy himself in daily tasks but without much success in avoiding his depressed thoughts of Link

Then, the letters began. 

Link knew his boyfriend was upset when he had to go adventuring again so he made a plan this time. He would have to talk to a bunch of travelers all over Hyrule to get this working but it was worth it.

Link spent the first month just setting up and testing his new carrier/post system. Having more than 6 people carrying one letter could be worrisome as there are monsters still roaming so he had to set them up with weapons and potions. The end result is the beginning of a lovely era for the couple.

Sidon’s days started to feel brighter and less creeping as he could read the letters and during his daily tasks remember the tales of Link’s journey. Most of the stories are funny happenings to keep him cheerful with thw occasional serious or sad note. 

The Letters from Link came on many different parchments, scrolls, stones, and fabrics. He never sent a letter without some sort of gorgeous aspect to it. 

—

My Dear Sid,

My love for you withers not-I’m joking, I just wanted to tell you I love you while I’m gone. I’ll be back as soon as I can.

Love, Link

—


	3. Multi-Link Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Links share one body because DID
> 
> Note: I have OSDD so don’t get on me about anything stupid

Multi-Link Meeting

—

The Links Meet Eachother! Except they dont know eachother and I only know my version of Botw Link so it’ll be a 2POV from him

—


	4. Converged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck I posted the wrong summary to the wrong chapter. This chapter is last chapter’s summary and last chapter’s is this chapter’s summary
> 
> A Links Meeting Plan

Converged

—

Link has DID so all the links exist in the same hyrule just front at different times and because he’s hylian i’m claiming that long periods of a single person hosting then switching for another long time is a biological commonality


	5. Secret Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild has a secret family

Secret Memories

—

I’m writing it myself but it may never be published so I pose it all to you as well: Wild was a perfect soldier in the eyes of everyone, but was he truly one? Zelda helps him sneak away from her in times where there was no one else and no need for him so he could go see his family. Not that she knew that, anyway. His wife and daughter knew his situation and supported him so much. Dying at the hands of Ganon and being put into the Shrine of Resurrection was not something anyone planned for. Wild only has memories of his family when he wakes up so he quickly leaves the great plateau towards the direction of his home. After the reunion Wild begins his journey to defeat the Calamity once again. When he’s ready, he does, and after Zelda heals what she can of him (despite her century of torment seriously girl you’re so strong??) Wild is taken into a portal and dumped with eight people claiming to be heroes like him. Wild has to deal with everything he’s just experienced while getting along with these new people and hoping for a way home to his family asap.

—

Wild was seen as a perfect soldier who’d show no emotion and never leave the princess’s side. Zelda knew better, as she helped him not be seen away from her. She never knew why, because she wasn’t very much a friend of Link so he’d not told her why. By the time they became closer, as friends, she still didn’t know and it was too late to. At first, Link was scared to tell her because of what may happen if she found out, if /anyone/ found out. Eventually though, it became normal for certain places be safe for him to go away to whatever important thing he had to do. She didn’t ask more than once at the beginning because she just wanted a reprieve and soon after it began to feel normal she just didn’t think much on it. Still, the Zelda looking back after Calamity’s defeat could see he truly was a perfect soldier even then. He followed orders and protected her perfectly even whilst having some freedom of his own, no matter how secret that freedom was. She was grateful before but now in a time of peace she can appreciate it far more and wish to speak with Link more. After Calamity’s defeat, Zelda helped heal him as best she could after everything that was the past century, and unfortunately JUST before he’s dropped into a portal. Meeting the other Links was far from shocking or concerning in terms of prioritized emotions. Wild was extremely overwhelmed with so much having just gone on that he lashed out alot. Dealing with the Calamity, the following injuries, and just as he was hoping now he and his family could live in peace, free, he’s taken away again. In the four months he spends with them away from his home, he loosens up a bit but everyone can tell there’s an edge. Time, the leader of the ragtag group of heroes, made sure after a little bit to make sure Wild knew he could tell him anything in confidence. It was soon after that when he has a nightmare again and Time is on watch that he takes up the offer just to get /some/ of his horrible buildup of feelings to go away. Wild spoke mostly of his feelings around Calamity since he wasn’t ready to discuss his family yet. Old habits are hard to change. They had all shared a basic skeleton of their experiences but that didnt warrant strong enough trust yet. The group noticed his eagerness to get through any portal as fast as possible easily, but Wild wouldn’t discuss why. They had to assume he wanted to be back home in his world. Wild found himself happy enough after four months of adventure and some amount of brotherhood. Of course though, when a portal opens he never hesitates. It’s four months and 2 days before Wild returns to his world and everything will be revealed. The others know Wild’s eagerness and make sure to quickly follow. When they come through and realize they don’t recognize anything it’s obvious where they are. As if fate knew what he needed, the portal led nearby a stable, though in the faron region. Wild was not wasting time traveling by horseback but it meant that he could tell the people of the stable to give the group of eight people directions to hyrule castle with instructions on what enemies lie on their path. The second he finishes watching the note for them be written by the rumormill of the stable, he turns and they all see him. He points to the notebook in the woman’s hands before waving goodbye and using his tablet to teleport to the nearest place next to his home. It wasn’t far from Hyrule Castle in the beginning, before Calamity, because he couldn’t risk riding his horse far away so often. After Link wakes up and immediately finds his family, he moved them to the house available in Hateno. It was hard coming back from a century of sleep without having seen his family and not knowing if they were okay. Apparently, they had been asking for any and all information of the situation at the castle and found out about his being put into the Shrine of Resurrection after dying. They couldn’t visit the great plateau because there was no way for them to reach it but they prayed Link would be okay. They prayed for 100 years before finally he burst back into their lives with a slammed door. Link had no memories of anything except his family in the beginning. He knew he was resurrected but everything else had been filled in by his wife Verity and daughter Arin. They had been so overjoyed, and Link the same, that it did take some time to fill in everything with how much was going on emotionally. They helped keep him sane during his time training across Hyrule to defeat Ganon again. The rest is already said. The group is at the stable and Wild has teleported to the shrine nearby his home. They’ll be fine. He has plenty of time to meet them at the castle and still have time with his family before hand. They never got to see him before the portal took him away so they were his first priority. Zelda will be his second. 

—

Wild is teleported to Myahm Agana shrine and somehow fate had set to have his daughter playing nearby. Arin noticed him immediately once the other kids pointed him out. She began crying and ran towards him. It’s /almost/ the most fatherly thing he’d done yet, to simply drop to his knees and hug her for what felt like an hour. He would’ve done it longer had he not needed to see Verity, as well. Wild picks up Arin and carries her to their home. Thankfully, Verity was not out. She dropped the wooden bowl of salad when he walked in and had to hold herself back from jumping on him. No need for unnecessary injuries. They all cried some more before they finally broke from hugging to talk. It was the happiest Wild had felt in the past four months. He finally got to have dinner with them, show his girls his new cooking skills, and how much he missed them. That night they slept in the same bed together. Normally, Arin would be on the upper floor in her own room while the adults had their bed beside the kitchen. They wanted their daughter to be safe and feel like she 

was treated with respect. They knew she’d be in her adventurous years (this means teenage) soon enough and may want privacy from them and any potential guests. It was a time they both feared and hoped for. To see who she would become and fear the consequences of the mistakes they all made at that age. It was the best sleep mentally Wild had ever gotten and the morning soreness had a tinge of happiness to it knowing his family was together again. He would have to choose whether to have them stay here at their home or bring them with him to the castle. Wild knew he could bring two others with him when teleporting but what would happen if he suddenly got sent away? Would they be safe at the castle? With Zelda? He knew what to do. It was a huge favor to ask Purah but he knew she would understand. After all, they did live in the same village so she knew about his family. The family’s breakfast that morning was full of constant smiles. Wild invited the ladies to join him on his walk up to the Lab. He was so grateful for Purah’s genius when she announced how she already knew he’d ask and had the second Sheikah Slate at the ready. Wild took the next hour to teach Verity and Arin how to use the tablet. It was simple to him now but this was technology unknown to most of Hyrule. They picked it up well and promised that as long as they knew the teleport function they’d be fine. He now could ask them with ease if they’d like to come with him to Hyrule Castle to meet Zelda. They admitted to eachother they weren’t ready to part yet either. Wild’s wife made a point of making him blush in front of the whole town by loudly and dramatically saying, “I can’t imagine leaving your handsome face ever again! What would I do!” He got revenge by pinching her butt once though which ended with a chase back home. The night was filled with full stomachs and tired smiles. The next morning would be time to go to Hyrule Castle and prepare for his new friends to arrive. Unless they ran into /that/ much trouble or took so many breaks he imagined they’d be there within 3 days at least. His leaving them there with only a paper map and warnings was his way of guaranteeing they might go faster than normal. That morning the girls wore their better clothing since they’d be in the presence of Zelda. He honestly was unsure on how she truly was outside of the Calamity so he agreed they should be a bit formal. Wild also put on his champion’s outfit but with his Guardian Circlet just in case. The three teleported to Katah Chuki shrine easily, though the new travelers needed a minute to calm down since, “Having your atoms separated then put back together again can be jarring” according to Purah and she was correct. The minor long walk to the castle was slightly solemn knowing that they were in the ruins of a town and that their Link had been fighting in such a dangerous battle not too long ago. They walked into the Castle entrance with no trouble or introduction. Wild wasn’t sure where Zelda would be but he imagined she’d be in her room, in the labs, or in the throne room. The third was the first room they’d encounter so they would check there first. 


	6. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is likely the most finished of all of them. WARNINGS: Wild/Sidon, Sexual implications and conversation

Changes

—

All of them had been called to their own Hyrule to solve problems alone before. If they had been changed a little then it was usually just a small thing or simply more stories. Changes to everyone through experiences is normal and they all recognized that. However, the group of heroes had noticed some changes in one of them more prominently. 

—

Of all of them, Wild seemed to change the most when he returned from private missions. 

They knew part of it was because he still had the entirety of his Hyrule to restore alongside his memories. 

This, though, This was a different kind of change. The normally reckless-in-all behavior had changed to being reckless for fun then making sure to heal himself properly. It was the same with the others, too. 

Whereas before Wild cared but didn’t know very much on how to treat or heal anyone, now he would easily and voluntarily care for everyone after any battle or stupidity. 

Wild would eat foods he used to hate and not use all of available ingredients before hunting again. 

The little things that made up Wild’s character were beginning to slowly change. For the better, too.

If and When asked about his changes, Wild simply said that he understood the importance of these things now.

He was always prepared, keeping backups of everything in case of emergency; made sure to know how to practice all types of medicine; apparently, Wild had even been studying how to help those with PTSD in the short term and long term.

All of these differences were good, but interesting and shocking. His name was Wild after all.

The answer the man gave the first time he was asked was the same as all the others after. The group of heroes around him couldn’t help but ask, however. Their Wild child was becoming a careful and mindful adult who happened to make stupid decisions.

They all knew Wild was the oldest, even older than Time, but it wasn’t apparent until now.

It came after another of Wild’s private missions, when he returned to them, that they finally understood. 

The previously completely reckless and unknowing boy had gotten married.

He became a man anyone would dream of being with for the one he loved.

This reveal was a lot less surprising since it not only explained everything but also because Wild would be caught beaming at his ring all the time.

They couldn’t help but ask if they could all be invited to the next wedding one of them had. Wild looked so happy and blushed constantly when his partner was brought up. 

Wild was quick to learn he had never told any of them who he fell in love with and married. Of course, this became a fun game for him. Having all of them guessing with what little information Wild gave them was just too funny.

Heroes sure were gossipy when named Link. As payback for not telling them who it is, they make sure any time a lady acts interested they loudly announce he’s taken. The occasional very spicy meal dished out was worth it.

Finally, it was a year later, that they all were able to visit Wild’s Hyrule. Everyone was very excited to see the changes since the recovery and especially to run into Wild’s other half. 

They began in Hateno, where they thought his love would be staying and found it empty. Wild laughed and said they were there for Purah’s upgrades.

Next, they ventured to Hyrule Castle and the town beneath. All of them knew Zelda was not interested in men so they wondered if anyone else at the castle was of interest. 

They found that it was empty of any suitors for their eldest. Wild and Zelda did give them a hint though when they laughed at Hyrule’s parting comment. 

As they left for the Gerudo domain he said, 

“Wild’s girl MUST be in Gerudo then! They’re all strong and adventurous so it suits him.” 

It had actually surprised them when the hint was given by Zelda, 

“Goodness no! You haven’t told them? This is hilarious. Link finding a partner in the Gerudo Domain is like me trying to find a partner in the middle of an ocean!”

All of them caught onto what she meant. It surprised them, honestly, as Wild was the first of them to be gay. Every one of the others was interested in women. 

When they arrived in the Kara Kara Bazaar, they all complained of the heat. Wild said to relax in the water while he took care of some business in the town nearby. 

They offered to come with in the hopes of some cool air but Wild was very insistant that is was just as hot and he wanted to go alone. 

Hyrule and Twilight sensed his nervousness and thought along the lines of,

“Maybe his partner is visiting Gerudo Town and the two didn’t want them to know?”

So, they bring this up with the group and Time decides a little sneaking wouldn’t hurt anyone. Twilight is chosen since he could traverse faster in sand if he transformed. 

He ran off in the town’s direction and found out once human again why Wild wanted to go alone. The town was only for women! Twilight was fast so he actually saw Wild in his feminine outfit walk in at the same time a man tried to follow and was pushed away easily.

Knowing he couldn’t get in without feminine clothing, but not owning any, he simply returned to the Bazaar with the information. 

Legends brought up the point that if Wild was their first Gay member, maybe he was also trans, nonbinary, or simply liked feminine clothing. 

Time made sure that they all kept to themselves and weren’t rude if they decided to reveal Twilight’s findings. Wild was to be accepted no matter the result, and they all agreed.

When Wild returned with his masculine clothing on and news that they were going to the Eldin region next they all forgot to mention anything through the complaints about another hot place. 

Wild made sure they all took the appropriate potions at the proper times but did take a shorter amount of time there. 

All of them were sure it wasn’t a Goron so they didn’t watch him very closely. Most of the visit was spent cooking their food to kill time while Wild was busy.

Next, was the Rito’s city. It was much larger and more elaborate than the first time they saw it. Clearly, they were far more free to expand their town and their numbers since the Devine Beast was taken back.

The group considered the possibility of Wild’s partner being a Rito but nobody treated him as someone they knew well. He was simply their champion and the children’s favorite visitor. 

The look on Wild’s face seeing and playing with the children was one they had all seen on Time and they realized how deeply Wild was in love. It was extremely sweet and made them even more excited to meet whoever he married. 

Finally, They journeyed to the Zora Domain. It was now very clear that whoever Wild is partnered with lived here. They still weren’t sure if it was a Hylian or a Zora, but it was obvious Wild was excited. 

Momentarily, the heroes were distracted with the beautiful architecture of the area. Probably due to his marriage, Wild had never taken them here before. 

Also, it took a bit for Wild to first convince some of them that the Zora were very lovely people and not at all evil. It made sense why he was so adamant when they arrive and are all given extreme hospitality even before being revealed as heroes from other realms. 

Wild’s world was the only one that could learn about their existence since his was the only one that was open-minded enough. 

The technology and magic of the land made people easily accepting of anyone and anything strange in a way that the others could not say about their own Hyrules. 

Meeting King Dorephan was an experience for sure. They had all been surprised by the average size of a common Zora already. The king’s humongous size was downright faint-worthy. 

It took a moment after the group first sees him that they realize Wild has moved beside the King. He stood as if his personal guard or perhaps his child might. 

Their thoughts were confirmed with the Prince came into the room. Wild’s eyes lit up, his body clearly bursting with energy and excitement. The two kept it formal in front of the king, purely out of respect, but everyone could tell the two wanted to embrace. 

Once formal introductions and such were discussed they all left the king to his duties. As soon as the Prince and Wild were excused their hands were intertwined and their bodies woven beside the other’s.

In the smaller, less crowded, square beneath the King’s Throne Room, the two immediately embraced and kisseda welcome-back. It was brief, as they didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable, but it took so little to show the amount of love they had.

Prince Sidon finally introduced himself. Surprising all of them, Wild also reintroduced himself as husband and honorary crown prince to the Zora Domain. 

The two explained that with long discussion Wild was allowed to become King in Sidon’s place if ever the need came. The King himself and of course Sidon stood with their decision strongly. Wild seemed confident and proud of his title.

It soon explained itself why when the couple left for some alone time and while exploring the area everyone found the citizens love for their brother. Constant stories of how he saved their home, their children, and restored so much beauty. 

It honestly amazed them all. Obviously they knew their brother’s potential, he was a Hero like them, but to have so many believe so strongly ihim....They all admitted to each other that no one in their Hyrule’s celebrated them as much as these people. 

These people, the Hyrulians they had met across this world, all seemed to know and understand what Wild had been through for them; And that was truly the awe-inspiring part. 

They didn’t treat him like a selfish hero, or some god on a pedestal. 

He was a Human who saved their lands and people countless times who deserved their respect and love. 

No rude thoughts and comments, no huge parades and days in his honor. Simply, their company when needed and their appreciation when necessary. 

The journey all of them went on was jarring. Wild was truly the best descendant of all of them. 

He had the most world experience, the biggest struggles, the hardest failures, but came out of it with determination, care, and a hero’s heart better than any of them could say they had. 

It was a good jarring; the kind that was like coming home to your mother making you a birthday cake for he surprise party you weren’t supposed to know about.

They went to sleep that night proud and happy. Also very comfortable because their beds were incredibly comfortable.

Wild clearly spent the night with his beloved. Well, it was obvious because he didn’t sleep with the others but also because he looked the part the next morning. 

Apparently, any shame one may have had about such an appearance was lost on him. This gave permission to Legends to make a comment on it. 

Wild couldn’t control the blush but also didn’t back away from the comment. He replied with a simple, 

“You couldn’t imagine what loving a Zora is and the fact I know is something I take pride in”

All of them were old enough and close enough at this point to discuss this type of thing so the others were curious for more.

“Well, I’ll only tell you that I can endure 6 hours of sex non-stop at this point and when the time comes I’ll be carrying our future children”

It was NOT what they expected to hear. All of them were wide-eyed and processing what he said. They 

KNEW he was gay but conveniently forgot what it meant to have sex between them. Now, they can’t help but realize: ‘OH, Wild is not the dominant one and OH he has more endurance than all of them combined’

Only Twilight knew that male Zora had two penises so his thoughts went even farther. He couldn’t help but ask out of uncontrollable curiosity,

“So can you take both at the same time?”

The regret on his face after he asked was hilarious to Wild but he made sure to answer anyway in a prideful tone just the embarrass them further.

“It’s been so long I forgot that wasn’t normal, honestly.”

With that, all of the heroes turn even more red with the realization that, ‘Holy shit his asshole is probably the size of their hands spread wide’, which was currently blowing their minds. 

Sex related stuff stopped being gross to all of them after they had all ran into some plants that had some interesting side affects that caused all of them to have to masturbate nearby eachother. Doesn’t mean they didn’t find some of the info in the other’s personal lives just crazy or too much to process.

Wild still had a messy bedhead, bite marks everywhere, and swollen lips. They were all unfortunately imagining what was beneath his clothing unseen and it shook them. 

Time was the only one among them that also had extensive sex experience and what they knew was he also occasionally went submissive to Malon. The differences though... 


	7. Tortured Reality / Self Insert Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s me. I’m Rowan
> 
> Another DID fic

Tortured Reality

—

Wild’s Memories aren’t always his own, neither are his thoughts sometimes. The group finds out slowly about these facts. They don’t know what to do since they’ve never experienced this before. One day everything comes to a head and Wild isn’t Wild. 

—

Wild has DID after the Shrine of Resurrection. No magic, no tech, actual DID made from the human mind. 

—

The person in front of them was not Wild. Whoever they were, they recognized them but still backed away instinctively. They were having a panic attack and needed to calmed down. Twilight would normally take care of Wild like this but whoever this was just constantly looked at Time like someone they knew. They all recognized this and let Time take the lead. The words this person was saying started to catch up to them once they processed what was happening. They were saying they didnt exist and they didnt belong here. The group all internally startled when they said, “Wild, please, come back, I cant do this”

—

It took far longer than any of them were happy with to calm this version of Wild down. After they did calm down, Time’s doing by the way with some help from Twilight transforming cuz who doesn’t love a giant fucking puppy, everyone sat down at their make-shift camp to talk.

Whoever this was got extremely anxious at any aspect of actual speech after that, but was able to sign with apparently Wild’s help. The idea that he was there, even if they couldn’t understand what was going on fully, was a comfort they all needed.

It took hours for- ‘R o w a n, I know (my name is) R o w a n’ -an explanation they could even grasp a little bit. 

Wild, unknown to the others, was helping because he was co-conscious so he made sure to ask for food and tell Time they hated being looked at or giving eye contact. He counted it as a blessing that Legend wasn’t being an asshole or he’d have to make himself known and scare them all.

It was a comforting fact to both of the people sharing Wild’s body that only Time and Twilight had ever learned enough sign to understand all of what they said. Rowan trusted Time a little, Wild trusted them both mostly, having the two with braincells explain first was the best thing they could hope for.

Most of the first hour was Twilight being the mother hen as always trying to make sure they were comfortable and healthy. Time spent that time attempting to make a basic recipe Wild taught him. They all ate semi-well.

The next hour was trying to explain what was happening without dissociating. It was hard, and having everyone notice they were slightly out of it didn’t help Rowan’s anxiety. The bare-minimum explanation was a bit confusing because of the mental fog dissociation caused but Time and Twi got it fairly well. 

By the third hour Rowan was really starting to dissociate and the body-siblings decided to secretly switch back. Not that the secret part worked very well considering switches were really obvious and Wild’s mannerisms were immediately recognizable. 

He stuck with sign due to Rowan’s lingering anxiety but made eye contact with the others to see how they were doing. They pretty much just looked concerned and confused.

Wild explained much more easily that the two of them share a body for reasons he doesn’t know fully but that Rowan ended up with most of his seriously traumatic social experiences. He doesn’t share most their memories but occasionally they slip through causing one or both of them to have a panic attack. 

If not for the, well, traumatic part of all of it Twilight would find it pretty fascinating. Wild having two people in the same body, possibly three if the Link before dying was somewhere in there too, was just crazy. 

He didn’t say any of his thoughts besides asking if they knew the other existed forever or if somehow they found out another way. 

Wild told them about when it first went dark for him with a little bit of struggle. He wasn’t there after all. Rowan had fronted for some reason and had to learn how to exist in Wild’s world. From what Wild knows now, he explained that Rowan believes, and maybe genuinely does, come from a world where Wild is just a character in a game that is controlled and Rowan is the person who can control him. 

His trying to explain what he was told through sign got frustrating eventually so he just said, 

“fuck it. this is too hard to do through sign at this point. don’t interupt me though.” 

The group now knew it was Wild since Rowan’s voice was very different even from the same body. Explaining the confusing and weird experiences was far easier knowing the words he meant.

“Rowan’s trying to adjust constantly to what its like to live like we do. Apparently in the world where I’m just a character and they can control me, everything magic doesn’t exist and there’s technology everywhere for everything. They’ve told me that they have mechanical fans attached to ceilings in houses to keep cool in something called summer, which is apparently the only time their world gets hot temperatures, and that in the winter, the only time they experience snow and cold, they have some kind of heating machines to keep their entire house warm like its spring inside. They enjoy the food I can make but are used to frozen food they somehow heated to eat in a box machine specifically for heating up frozen foods. There’s so much more but it’s too much to explain tonight. Either way, it’s time I give all of you a warning.”

The others had listened with serious interest and some doubtful glances during most of what they could understand. The sudden warning they were going to receive was not expected.

“Rowan is my sibling even if we share a body. If you know they’re here and I’m not, you will not judge them for not knowing how things here work. They can’t fight physically because they were never taught and mentally their mind shuts down around violence. We’ve never had it happen but we both know somehow that if I’m not here and Rowan’s mind shuts down during a fight our body won’t have anyone to control it. No fighting, no hiding, no running away just dead weight you’ll have to defend. Oh, and on a less terrifying note: Any of you call my sibling a boy or girl or use any pronoun besides They or Them on purpose and I’ll make sure to cut off your dicks for hurting them. You may be my found brothers but Rowan is my born sibling and I won’t hesitate to put them first.”

The shovel talk was not at all what they expected and it coming from Wild was even more terrifying. Time was the dad after all so having Wild be so protective over someone was new. It scared them further though knowing that Rowan can’t fight. They could all find ways to deal with not having Wild around, they’d done it before even if technically his body was actually gone, but it was genuinely scary imagining Wild or Rowan just collapsing in the middle of a battle and being defenseless. 

Time and Twilight were apparently already processing the whole situation well because they laughed extremely hard at the ending threat. 


	8. Hyper Links of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used to be called Chain Links of Fate before my brain realized the obvious change needed
> 
> a Texting fic

Hyper Links of Fate

—

Chaotic MLM Text Fic

—

Wild

Time

Twilight

Hyrule

Legend

Sky

Wind

Four (Roy, Gee, Biv, Vio)

Warriers

—

[Wild] “Well, a hundred years ago apparently I liked a Zora lady, and maybe Zelda?? Idk but now Zel is my best friend and I have a Zora boyfriend!”

[Wind] “....You have a thing for Zora or something?”

[Wild] “Hmm, no but apparently they have a thing for me!” 

[Twi] “Your Zora aren’t extremely ugly?”

[Time] “Or Evil?”

[Wild] “Uhh, no??? They’re all lovely, especially my boyf may I mention- and they’re far from evil unless you mean muzu cuz he’s horrible”

[Four] “So they aren’t all evil but they have a bad guy?”

[Wild] “He isn’t evil, just an asshole. Doesn’t approve of two men being the next heirs to the throne”

[Wind] “YOU’RE GONNA BE KING?”

[Sky] “Well isn’t Muzu a fucking slime ball. Being two men doesn’t change your ability to run a kingdom.”

[Wild] “I know right! I can be king one day! I’m learning all about their history and how to run a country so why wouldn’t I be! Also, his worry about children is unfounded since adoption exists.”

[Time] “That’s wonderful! Malon and I were going to adopt as well! There’s too many children without parents already.”

[Twi] “I agree. If I could I would take care of all of them”

[Sky & Four] “We know mother hen.”

[Leg] “What the fuck are all of you doing up this early it’s fucking 7 in the morning”

[War] “Watch your motherfucking language! Shit, cunt, it’s like your dumbass forgot what a fucking child was.”

[Four] “I wasn’t tired before but now I’m exhausted.”


	9. Modern Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m most proud of this idea. Completely original and brilliant so far. I’m excited for my eventual continuation of it

Modern Medicine

—

Wild took small oval seed-like things everyday with his food. When the group first met they didn’t ask as they didn’t want to pry but now that they began to learn more about him it comes up.

“Hey Cub, what’s with those seed things you eat with your food every day?”

Wild looked confused. 

“Seed things? You mean my medicine?”

This was not what they expected the Seed things to be.

“Medicine? Those things are medicine? For what?”

Wild apparently could look more confused. 

“Yes? After I died the Shrine of Resurrection could only fix so much so I have to take medicine to keep my body from shutting down.”

This was very new and very concerning information. 

“You DIED?”

Now Wild just looked a bit embarrassed. 

“Well, yeah. That’s kinda what happens when you get shot by a guardian. Didn’t you guys die too?”

They all shook their heads incredibly scared by what other information their new companion might tell them.

“You said Shrine of Resurrection...So, you were saved? Like, brought back to life?”

Wild nodded.

“Yeah. Honestly, I’m glad I was dead when I was put in there cuz now that i think about it I was in a box full of liquid so I’d have probably had a panic attack from being trapped in there.”

None of them really knew what to say. They didn’t know what a panic attack was but understood he was telling them about his fear of small trapped spaces.

“Um, are you still scared of stuff like that? Are caves scary, too?”

They had stayed in a cave a little while back and Wild seemed fine.

“Oh yeah. My claustrophobia is pretty bad. The cave was big and i could see the entrance though so I was fine. It’s more being in a box or stuck under something where i can move but have no way of escaping.”

Sky could easily agree with that fear. Living in the sky came with its instinctual fears.

“Most of us in Skyloft have nightmares about that. What did you call it again?”

“Claustrophobia?”

“Yeah. Is that what’s it’s called in your world?”

Wild was silent for a moment before grabbing his rectangle thing. They couldn’t see what he was doing, but he looked up soon after tapping on it a few times. 

“Okay so you don’t know that it’s called Claustrophobia. Did you not understand anything else I’ve said?”

They all mention the panic attack thing.

“A panic attack is when your body has an extreme reaction to something that isn’t guaranteed deadly. The Shrine of Resurrection gave me life back so it’s illogical and irrational in a sense that I would be scared of it but I am. Phobias do that most of the time, give you panic attacks I mean.”

He did some more tapping. Twilight asks him what seemed to be on all of their minds.

“What are phobias? You seem to know alot about this stuff, are you an expert?”

Wild stopped tapping and seemed shocked. Then he tapped some more and responded.

“Oh boy we are gonna have so much to talk about. I’m not an expert. This is all common knowledge in my world. Everyone has a phobia, an irrational extreme fear by the way, so everyone knows about the science behind them and the panic attacks as a result. You guys really don’t have any equivalent?”

It certainly seemed to them he was an expert but then again they didn’t know what science was so maybe that was why?

“Um, None of us know what science is. Magic is something we all have, like the thing you’re tapping on, but whatever science is doesn’t exist.”

Wild laughed really hard. He struggled to stop himself so he could speak. 

“This is a Sheikah Slate. It’s also science. Everything is science. Magic is also science, just not studied properly. Trust me, you all have science it just isn’t called that. Take a doctor for example. Whatever they use to heal or treat someone based on common knowledge is science. Man, I’m glad I can remember my studies or else this would be so much more confusing. Zelda would also murder me but thats besides the point.”

It didn’t occur to Wild that they wouldn’t know enough about his world to consider he was serious. Or that this information would blow their minds.

“Zelda would MURDER you? What kind of destiny do you have where the princess is evil?”

They ignored what went over their head and addressed what they could comprehend easily.

“No no no Zelda isn’t evil don’t worry she would just be angry I didn’t remember anything valuable from school. She’s extremely smart and knowledge is probably what she values most. If she didn’t have to be a royal she would definitely be a scientist running crazy experiments.”


	10. Shocking Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very AU crack idea

Shocking Behavior 

—

The way Wild treats his parents is VERY different than anyone else. The boys discover this the hard way

—

Basically Wild is me and his parents are my parents. All of this will be pulled exactly from real life except for the reactions of the others

—

Wild: *Says “fuck me in the ass with a spear” for the seventh time in response to his parents saying something*

Parents: *Unfazed*


	11. Various Puns and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each person’s chapter title is a pun on their name and the actual story part is a secret related thing inspired by the discord

Making up for lost Time

—

Time can speak with the people in the masks without having them on. Granted, he was blessed with control on when, but sometimes Time just can’t help but get frustrated with them and speak aloud

—

Four Score and Seven Years Ago

—

Seven years ago Four was born as quadruplets. They eventually turned 5 and found they could occupy one body. The Hero’s destiny catches up with them and it never occurs to the four to separate. Occasionally, they forget it’s a secret and speak aloud

—

Ride like the Wind, Run like the Wild

—

Only Wind and Wild could see the Korok and they were okay with that. It took a bit before they learned of eachother’s knowledge, but once they did it was like the two found a Hero’s destiny they enjoyed. The others didn’t know why the pair wandered so much alone or why they got excited by every big rock they found but it was cute. Their fellow friends found the two chatting with something invisable eventually though.

—


	12. Rightful Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As of Jul 1 2020 my most recent one

Rightful Anger

—

Wild’s entire journey was as painful and frustrating as all of their’s but most of them agreed far more. They saw him crack sometimes when it became too much but usually those were after nightmares or if he recalled another memory. /This/....This was /Not/ something they’d ever heard about or seen.

—

Wild was known in his kingdom, after his rebirth, for his temper with injustice or frustration. 

It was something everyone knew but nobody feared. 

His anger was always justified and he never lost control in an inappropriate place at an inappropriate time. 

With his anger being a staple of his the kingdom decided that for him they would make zones specifically for this at every stable, village, and Zelda even made one at the Castle. He saved their world twice and deserved it. 

Every stable now has a place nearby in the woods or every village/the castle has a house/a room purely for breaking things. 

Mostly pots, as they were extremely easy to come by and all the valuable ones were always kept inside someone’s home. 

These rooms became very beneficial for Wild to let out all the emotions he usually held in while not tearing down an entire forest like he did once. Nobody minded, it just meant more wood to go around since the trees grow back suddenly all the time. 

— 

Wild never let loose his anger around his brothers, even in his own Hyrule. It was always far from them when he was alone. Usually, at the stables with his brothers he made sure to simply punch a tree as many times as needed and asked for the magic pot that absorbed his voice to scream in so that he doesn’t scare them. 

Wild had been foraging for dinner when the world shift happened and with nobody else nearby he thought the shift had simply been him. 

Heading to the nearest civilization was his immediate goal to let off some steam from the frustrating behaviors of the other’s hyrules he never expressed. They wouldn’t appreciate or trust him with his explosion of anger since they’d never known it.

Thankfully, a stable was nearby that he could begin his ritual at. Everyone at the stable was notified that he’d be using the anger field set up behind the tent beforehand in case there were children or new travelers. 

Wild began his assault on the pots, trees, and various other things in the large size field out back filled with breakables for him. Others used it too but not to his extent. 

When Wild first heard of this he tried to convince them they didn’t need to go to the effort and then tried to /pay/ them like they didn’t owe /him/ their livelihoods.Eventually he accepted it and made sure to give a heavy thanks every time.

Apparently, Wild had /not/ traveled alone, however. Unknowingly, He drove his found brothers into action nearby searching for the assumed trouble. The large group of concerned looking new travelers had the people of the stable immediate out in front to greet them and explain to them that they weren’t in danger. 

Thankfully, Time actually went to them to ask the situation first. When they explained the whole story of their Hero’s anger the group was thoroughly confused but put away their weapons. They asked if they could watch and the people said it was alright since he didn’t mind when anyone else did.

The others seek out the field behind the tent and see /devastation/ in the form of fallen trees, pot shards, and lots of items laying around obviously damaged. 

It was shocking to say the least. Especially so knowing their newest brother, quite quiet and never angry, was being this explosive and loud. It also gave them better idea of how he moved so fast in battles. All of them had seen him in one place and suddenly the next but in a battle they can’t focus on their confusion. Here, they see it clearly. 

Once /every/ item and tree in the large circle opening is destroyed in some capacity he stops, punches a tree once with a loud scream to finally fell it, and sits down to calm himself. 

[insert the parts between here okay i can’t think of it right now]

The group sits by the fire after Wild helps them with dinner and then he begins to explain from his perspective. 

“It’s just-“

He pulled his hair hard to calm his frustrations some,

“It’s so frustrating when there are things that shouldn’t happen but do or times where I want to do something and can’t for a stupid or even valid reason. Your world, Leg, hoo boy your world was so incredibly fucking frustrating. I noticed it never happened when people saw you but as soon as you turned away or were gone from the area the women were treated so rude and disgustingly. I took care of it, i didn’t care what happened at that point, hopefully those men wet their fucking pants at the very thought of harassing a woman again but it’s so UGH to know I even had to step in in the first place!”

Wild didn’t bother being super quiet because it wasn’t night yet and the people of the stable were given notice he may be yelling.

“And before that I was back here alone to help Zelda and the new guards are abusing their power in the nearby towns! She didn’t know of course and they were of fucking course brilliant actors but I made sure they’d see myself and zelda in their nightmares for what they put those poor people through. Especially the children. All of the villagers were reimbursed double what was stolen and we made sure that any of the guard previously employed were replaced and this time checked much more thoroughly when alone with others. Hylia, I just, there’s so many things wrong in the world and I don’t want to have to fix all these stupid horrible things after getting rid of some dumbass cloud with a stupid name who hates me for literally no justifiable reason.”

Wild was breathing heavily at this point but so were some of the others. All of them were outraged by the behaviors of those people and made internal promises to watch for such things in their own Hyrules from now on. 

Time and Twilight were the least affected knowing this was /Wild/ that said and did all this. Their reckless and sometimes completely clueless brother had more hero’s spirit in him than they ever could have imagined for someone who forgets water when cooking sometimes and breaks shields like a pencil. They were proud of him for standing up in these situations but also for not letting out his anger unhealthily. Granted, he did hold it in for months on end it seemed but it was much better than they imagined. 

The two shared their thoughts while the others took time to fume. The group all gave sounds of agreement after his small speech. Wild had calmed significantly at this point and flushed a bit after realizing how much he’d shown them.


	13. Anime Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a Master Sword Umbrella so......i have an idea-  
> Basically: Gun-Sword Link Edition

Wild wakes up with an umbrella that has the hilt of a sword. Until he goes to Hateno and meets Purah, he simply uses it as expected. Purah explains that when swung at a living creature it does the damage of a powerful sword. On top of that: The umbrella has ancient bullets (which Akkala is contacted for assistance making more) that can be shot at any time.


	14. Marvel Links

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Links find themselves in a new world entirely. Becoming what are called ‘superheroes’ was not what they expected when they’re caught in a fight.

That summary is all i have at the moment but I’ll update this if I write any more I promise!


	15. Linked Universes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters grouped in those ways in the different Link’s worlds being collected as the Links get thrown around the timeline

(GF) Dipper and Mabel

(SU) (older) Steven and (pink) Lars

—

(MCU Fanon) Peter and Tony

(TLOU1) Ellie

—

(YJ) Robin

(Voltron) Keith, Hunk, and Pidge


	16. The Horrifying Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wild died, they lost themselves. Then, he came back. A portal opened, and through it came Wild. He has some serious explaining to do.

“I am Alpha Model Number 3453. In the event the hero who’s DNA I contain dies, I take it’s place. There are an infinite number of models like me and soon enough I will likely be replaced, too.”


	17. Cultural Technologies (Modern Medicine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna address the  
> ablism (accidental in many cases) that comes with living from a time where disabilities of any kind were considered a weakness and the disabled’s fault. 
> 
> Like in ‘Modern Medicine’ this story will have Daily Medication, lots of Medical Definitions, and a focus on analyzing the rights and respects lost when ablism comes into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT FINISHED AND IM TIRED PLEASE DONT POINT OUT MISTAKES AS I AM AWARE OF THEM BUT TOO EXHAUSTED TO FIX THEM CURRENTLY

Wild, as a name, fit both perfectly and not at all. Their newest companion certainly did behave wildly at times but he was also extremely intelligent at the same time.

Wild would go from fishing with his bare hands to explaining the newly discovered medical dictionary by memory in the span of ten minutes.

••

They found out about the conditions Wild has to live with first after a very unfortunate first meeting. 

Once they all took time to just sit and listen to Wild he went into firstly what ablism is, why it’s wrong, how to be ablest purposefully and accidentally, alongside how to be a generally better person. 

After going through that he explains each and every issue he has to deal with like a textbook. He also answered all their questions happily.

••

“I have PTSD, as all of you likely have. PTSD means Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It’s basically the cause of any of your recurring negative feelings and experiences from traumatic events in your past. An example would be my continual anxiety every time I’m required to enter a castle. Due to the trauma I experienced there multiple times my mind goes alert, not completely unfoundedly, if I have to enter a castle again. PTSD can result in simple anxieties or in a panic disorder. Panic attacks are common amongst those of us with PTSD as triggers can be anywhere and anything. I’ll have to teach you all later how to help with panic attacks. Ablism occurs when people are ignorant to how it’s not a choice and that anyone can have it from any traumatic experience. Traumatic experiences do not just come from war and battle. PTSD is it’s own form of torture as I assume you all know. I’ll also set you all up with my therapist when he get to my Hyrule.

I also have Autism. Being Autistic means my brain works differently from an average persons. Stimming is what I’m doing when I make gestures, actions, or noises repetitively to either make up for either lack of sensory stimulus or an overwhelmingamount of stimulus. Repetition is a large part of an autistic person’s life and sometimes if a routine has been developed that has to be varied from it can cause us to have a meltdown. Meltdowns come from many things but unlike the common usage and assumptions an Autistic Meltdown is not a choice and very painful depending on the person. There are also Shutdowns where our body can’t process stimulus and function normally at the same time so we become extremely limited in communication and self care. No one person’s experiences with autism is the same so making assumptions about the condition is most often where ablism occurs. Oh, neglect and trauma also occur often with autistic people because we have special interests, basically intense interest in a subject for a period of time, where we’ll infodump, and also because sometimes even without a meltdown or shutdown some people can’t take care of themselves. I myself struggle very hard with self care when not around people who remind me how to or help. 

ADHD means Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. There are three types of it. I, H, and C. I means inattentive, where the person’s symptoms most often are simply related to mind wandering and difficulty staying on topic. H means Hyperactive, meaning a person struggles to control their impulsivity and stay still when needed. C is simply a combination of the others where this person could have all of the symptoms of both. ADHD is one of the easier conditions to deal with when it isn’t severe but it can be crippling or traumatic if the person doesn’t have help learning to cope properly. My ADHD is likely the biggest factor behind my name besides my Hyrule.

Anxiety and Depression typically go hand in hand alongside Imposter Syndrome. All of these can occur without PTSD but are most often a result of it. Anxiety you should all know as it’s the feeling you get when a battle is about to start or when nervousness becomes too intense. Depression is where an intense sadness comes over you for longer than a month with no reasonable cause. Imposter Syndrome is what many people feel when having experiences much ablism. It makes you feel as if you are faking your conditions for attention or you do not have it as bad as others. I can assure you, trauma and how to cope with it comes in an extraordinary amount of forms so no, you are no imposter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT FINISHED AND IM TIRED PLEASE DONT POINT OUT MISTAKES AS I AM AWARE OF THEM BUT TOO EXHAUSTED TO FIX THEM CURRENTLY


	18. More and More Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On top of solving the mystery of the infected monsters, Wild was taken through an unknown portal alone. Now they have to find out how to get him back and Wild has to survive long enough for their rescue

A boy, or a man, is found unconscious outside the Quantico Federal Bureau building. His body is littered with horrific scarring and he’s wearing odd dirty and tattered clothing. The Team might have just considered him a cosplayer or larper but the scars were far too real. 

When he wakes up it’s a defensive battle stance quickly taken before they show him they mean no harm and he calms down. When they start questioning him they realize he’s mute but can sign. Once the interpreter shows up however, they realize this isn’t English sign. When given a map to point out his language’s origin or country he looks baffled by it. He seems panicked when he reaches for something on his hip and whatever it was is now gone.


	19. Powerful Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild’s Outfits come in handy

Every Time Wild’s Multitude Of Clothing Wins The Day


	20. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild is a sensitive boy (minds out of the gutter heathens)

Wild was a very touchy person when he initiated it or if the person was known and did it correctly. Touch is something he craves after practically 200 years of barely any to no touch; however it’s also overwhelming because of the previous lack and his scarred skin made any non-callous skin more sensitive. 

It took a long time for them to figure out what type of touch and where was okay, too.  It always had to be firm and unmoving, only shoulders, knees, and hands. Hair Touching and Head Pats were fine though, actually. 


	21. Passed Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing the pain of one other amongst the group from the beginning

I think there should be a version of the story where each predecessor is in a spirit-like state watching their descendent/following version’s adventure and then that descendant is the predecessor and sees the next descendants journey but the first predecessor is held unknowingly in a space where time and dimension dont exist til all of their journeys are finished which is when they all meet and so each of them have a pair of journey knowledge at the beginning which they have to cope with (also no, wild sees times not nothing)


	22. Musical Accompaniment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each Link has a Theme and can hear their own Hyrule’s Theme. Sometimes Hylia gives them the experience of knowing other musical groups which change as they age but never go away completely.

—My Choices — 

Wild - BTS, Mamamoo

Twilight - Twenty One Pilots, Jason Aldean

Time - Ke$ha, Five Finger Death Punch

Four - Fall Out Boy, Billie Eilish

Sky - Vampire Weekend, Panic! at the Disco

Warriors - John Williams, Thutmose

Legend - Adele, Post Malone

Wind - They Might Be Giants, TheFatRat

Hyrule - Troye Sivan, IU

—


	23. Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a modern au
> 
> Also Purah doesnt make money probably

What social media apps would exist on the Seikah Slate if there were phones and tablets sold to the public


	24. Dangerous Affinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy TW Do NOT Put Yourself Through Reading This If You’ll Be Triggered At All By This
> 
> Wild has trauma from it, just like everything else thats a scar, but it’s not the same.

For whatever reason Wild can’t explain he loves scars. The way they look, the way they feel...it’s not healthy and he knows that. It would be fine but he can’t help but want more every time the period of bliss disappears. He doesn’t wanna be actually hurt or to die most of the time but the scars are addicting. 

Wild meets the others while wearing his daily hylian garb which has short sleeves. With his slate he can change his clothes whenever so he keeps the short sleeves when alone but whenever he interacts with others he quickly changes to one of his long sleeved outfits, usually the Sheikah stealth suit. Here’s how it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be a form of self therapy i think so it will probably be updated a lot sooner


	25. Home is Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild is doing a lot of pretending, holding a lot of secrets, they can all see it. This doesn’t change their trust in him, but it does bring to question: Why?
> 
> (or: Wild has been living in Gerudo Town more often than anywhere else because- well, look at it! Beautiful architecture, stores with gorgeous items, lovely accepting people, and those people are beautiful, too! A dream home just not available in the rest of Hyrule)

Wild is Androgyne but has yet to come out. They’ve come to trust the others but betrayal is an old friend. And really, could the boys blame Wild if they’re accepting and they don’t know? What would they do if they weren’t accepting? Just go back into the closet magically or no longer be a hero? There’s a lot of factor here.


	26. Hero of Candor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seemingly simple and complicated at the time, Candor’s world is massively different from the other’s. The more Links added to the chains of their fate, the more change occurs through time.

Candor’s real name is Link. They have Mid-Tone skin, short hair, and eyes like a clementine partially peeled.   
—  
Candor’s world will be called Olmar and it’s primary cultural difference is that Humans aren’t a smaller group among Olmaran like they are with Hyrulians.

—  
Nobody is capable of verbal lying. Lies of omission and silence in response to a question desired to be unanswered are capable. Lies of riddle are also allowed. 

The Ganon of this world is called Denise (a common name at one point in Candor’s history and a jab at Demise) and she’s capable of lying outright. Her studies as a scientist has her list of evil and manipulation longer than the trail of blood from those killed in her amusement (murderers etc still exist btw they just really gotta hope they dont get caught).

If Candor weren’t raised believing she were the embodiment of Hope for the Future than she may have just attempted to have the police or government deal with Denise but they’re not corrupt in the current times and Candor would prefer it says that way. 

The history books tell of what their predecessors’ lives were like before the renowned Operation Janus was activated and the world as it was known changed forever. It was a far long time ago and by now everything has changed.

In truth, Candor was raised well despite the traumas they reface daily, and so when they find out young that they can lie outright just like the horrible people in history books- well, she did her best not to. Every once in awhile Candor would when it was something she couldn’t be caught in and would be beneficial but it was still a lesser used skill. 

Being raised as ‘Link the Hope for the Future’ is quite pressuring so Candor looks up stories about amazing people who used their ability to lie for good like Clara Barton, Harriet Tubman, Frida Kahlo, Nanye Hi, Mother Theresa, Liliuokalani, and Saodat Ismailova. 

Seeing that her skill truly was good, too, made living life to the fullest much easier.  
—  
  



	27. Snaps

Wild is not treated well, in the past or now, though his trauma makes the now far worse than reality. This leads to him snapping...badly.


	28. Moments Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s the oldest in the most important way?

An idea where Wild and Time acts their age, but it’s a hard realization that- yes, Wild is more than a century old and yes, Time is only just an adult. 


	29. Love Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time can’t help but love how Malon makes him feel love amongst his exasperation and worry

Malon’s kidnapped by Aliens and despite the worry Time is exasperated by the fact she’s probably still excited theres proof they exist. 


	30. Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We didn’t exactly have plans for the day, but it needs to be said that despite being thrown through a portal the most confusing thing is you can stand and aren’t in constant pain. 
> 
> It seems like the threatening group in front of me did have plans, from how sure they are that I’m not a part of them.
> 
> Trying to show that I’m not a threat went stupidly since the response to eight swords in the face shouldn’t be sit down (with you hands in the air still).
> 
> This was going to be a very exhausting day, we can tell. 
> 
> Or: A human from our universe lands among a group of boys that definitely aren’t just cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943701

Rowan tried to say their name or any of the others co-conscious with them but all that came was gagging. Using the name of their system, QHC, worked. 

Kinda. 

The group of boys around them couldn’t speak the same language so with some help from Syran, Rowan manages to shorten QHC to just Q for them- though they’re curious how they spell it or if they see it at all. 

Synesthesia probably isn’t common here either. This whole situation seemed to be normal for the group however, so maybe lots of the abnormal is normal here. 

Wait, what if this is actually like a form of entertainment? Their paranoia may actually be important here. If their fate isn’t set yet maybe they could make their story interesting and survive without too much pain? 

It was a thought. 

So, on that note, let’s do a short flashback to why we’re with this particular group of boys....

—

The day began like every other one in Rowan’s life: pain, anxiety, medication, healing, alone- but never truly alone. 

QHC is the name for the system of people living conscious within the body. Most often it’s Rowan fronting, but the others can co-con or front alone as needed. 

—

Four wasn’t the only one who noticed the complete change in character at the first sign of inhuman violence or after it was over. 

The second that Cyoo had been as introduced as possible, they had insisted upon learning Hyrulian- especially written. They didn’t speak much but when they did it was with purpose. 

Wild easily understood the meanings while Four caught onto the language. They worked together to help Cyoo learn while their new companion seemed excited to return the favor.

When they got excited, the childish behavior from after the fighting returned. When there’s any negative tone towards them, suddenly they’re hostile in stance. Without those changes, it seems to be a bit of everything. One second they’ll be semi-relaxed and the next they’re extremely tense followed by a seeming exhaustion. 

—

It’s late when I wake up from my first nightmare since being here. Wind is on second watch, and when he looks over probably to ask if I’m okay, he gasps. He quickly explains that he can see spirits andthat your sibling and grandfather around you. This information has everyone collapsing. There are far more than just you learning this information and it’s heavy- not from too many negative emotions, just very heavy information.


	31. Rain without an Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Links, once all gathered, are bathed in light and suddenly they have abilities. Some of them are useful, beneficial, and some are a curse, painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deciding on who got what powers was hard af especially between Wind and Wild. In the end here we are.

Wild - Five

Twilight - Wolfie

Time - Ben

Sky - Allison

Wind - Klaus

Legend - Diego

Warrior - Luther

Four - Split

Hyrule - Magician


	32. Look of Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Botw 2

Wild looked at them with emotions they’ve never seen before. His arm is glowing, his head is permanently hanging angled, and his mouth holding a sickening grin. 

(wild’s arm becomes corrupt, is amputated, and they dont get to the malice in time. this is not hylia’s plan so she sends him to people who may be able to help: the heroes)


	33. Loss of the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild loses any innocence left after his second quest rips him from his found family. He becomes a King to two kingdoms during the time gone by defeating the new threat to his land. His childhood was spent as a child turned soldier, his teenage years spent as an almost feral child, and now he’s an adult who’s lost that child.
> 
> —
> 
> My take on Wild’s life from before, during, and after both his journeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be angsty and it will be but what ive written so far is all soft-

—

It took two weeks of down time at Lon Lon Ranch for the next portal to appear. They’re all eager to get back out there and maybe get to see their missing member along the way. It seems Hylia took grace on them for once and immediately they landed in Wild’s Hyrule. Wind spots the changes first.

“Woah, look at that!”

The hill they land on is in view of Hyrule Field where the once empty or ruined land now has quite a large village- town- whatever. It’s connected directly to Castle Town which has been fixed up alongside the castle itself. Time can tell the rest of the boys are just as excited to get moving.

“Huh, it’s been awhile then. Let’s head over and try to find Wild.”

Twilight and Wind took no hesitancy in running, forcing the rest to follow in case they find trouble. After all, this isn’t the same Hyrule they were in before. Seeing the town full of people washed away any anxieties. Last time they arrived in this field it was grass and cobblestone, and now it’s filled with life. 

Instead of wandering the town like they initially want to, they all head straight towards the castle. If they want to find their brother quickly Flora would be the best person to ask. Unexpectedly, the people of Castle Town know who they are. Passing by has people calling out to them with hello or thanks. 

“Seems like Wild or Flora put in a good word for us.”

Arriving at the entrance to the castle was an odd experience as there are so many villagers trailing in and out. Legend asks the guard at the doors.

“Pardon me, May I ask what all these people are here for?”

He made sure to carry his tone so they understand it as curiosity not arrogance. The guard seemed very happy to help.

“Oh, the heroes! Ahem, Thank you for your service! A-Anyway, The King and Queen have made the Castle’s lower floors into a museum for our history! It’s quite exciting learning about our past! Is there anything else I could help you with?”

The group have grins on at the news. They would all be spending time in the museum later. It takes a moment for their minds to catch up on the guard’s words.

“Wait, King? Fl-Zelda got married?”

The guard could not look more giddy.

“Yes! There was no wedding but they made sure to celebrate with all of us! The party encompassed the entire town and the decorations and food was beautiful! Oh it was so much fun. You heroes haven’t been here in quite a long time, have you?”

Time took to leading the conversation since the boys are too busy whispering. 

“Yes. For us it’s been two weeks but I imagine it’s been longer here. Hmm, how to figure out the length...I suppose we’ll have to speak to Zelda. May we go meet with her?”

The guard gained an awkward and apologetic smile on his face. 

“It truly has been a long time then. The Queen rarely spends time here anymore, I’m afraid. Our Royal Family travels the lands often, spending more than a third of that time in the Zora Domain with our other King. If you’d like to find them I’f suggest there first.”

It was a shock for sure to hear ‘our other king’, and they couldn’t be sure if ‘royal family’ was meant to imply children, but they latched onto the fact that Flora gets to travel freely now like she always spoke of.

“Thank you for you help. We’ll be on our then. Enjoy the day!”

Legend pulled out a map of this Hyrule. He always keeps a map of each one in case it’s required. It seemed like it’d take two to three days until they’d arrive in the Zora Domain, not including tonight. The heroes head to an inn towards the farthest end of town to rest. They got the rooms on a discount, which they found out later, and spent a little bit discussing the changes the know versus what they believe will have changed. 

“So what’s changed in total?”

“Flora is married! Twice?”

“Well, I’m not sure if she’s married to two men but we do know that there are two Kings and she’s the Queen.”

“I just hope she’s happy. I can’t imagine myself happy with two partners or that Wild would let her be in trouble but It’s a bit weird for me”

“I have two partners and trust me it’s the best.”

“Since when!?”

“I was already married to one of them and then my lost love showed up and they got along thus we’re all together now.”

“Wow.”

—

The next few days are spent pretty calmly. There are no monster camps to clear and people seem to enjoy their confusion over the Royal Family since they all laugh and say they wish they could see the boy’s faces once they find out. It seems Wild may have said something about this possibly happening...

—

They make it to the Zora Domain with no resistance but lots of confusion. They still didn’t know the situation and having anyone they ask laugh about it didn’t clear anything up. Wind and Twilight are practically jogging with how excited they are to possibly see Wild again. The other boys don’t show their own excitement outside of grins.

They don’t actually know if he’s with Flora. She’s capable on her own but Wild is still her best friend. It was a hope that wouldn’t be foolish to hold onto.

Soon, they reach the first gleaming silver bridge they’re greeted enthusiastically by the guards in the towers. As they continue walking they hear yelling and it’s glaringly obvious the guards are informing those in power of their arrival. 

None of the heroes had met the Zora royalty nor any Zora in Wild’s Hyrule before seeing them from the distance of a high-up tower. The group’s anxiety as a whole rises when they see the guards up close. Zora here are  tall . 

Then, everything slows down just as it all speeds up. In front of them is the Royal Family. They’re announced as they arrive,

“King Sidon, Leader of the Zora; Queen Zelda, Leader of Hyrule; King Wild, Champion of Hyrule”

King . 

Wild is a king. 

The noise that erupts as everyone reunites and greets and hugs and talks is deafening but it all feels so wonderful. Two weeks of peace at a farm as an almost complete family and now they’re once again together. They’re safe.

Wild cuts off any serious questions like the King is now with the explanation being, “Later.”

Apparently the Zora have a habit of enormous parties and King Sidon is no exception to this history. They’d get time to truly talk tomorrow after they all get drunk off alcohol they’ve never tried and high off the feeling of home.

—

Wild had become king during their fight with a reanimated Ganon. It happened so quickly, the castle exploding with dark magic and Malice spreading everywhere again. 

Sidon being terrified enough for Wild and Flora to leave his people to fight Ganon himself. Wild lost his forearm, Flora lost some of her sight, Sidon gains permanent scarring just like Wild. 

Sidon had fallen for Wild hard during their times together while Flora had loved him since before Calamity. Wild had fallen in love with them both practically the moment he met them both. Sidon and Flora met when Wild tried to discreetly get them to like eachother. 

They confronted his attempts immediately where he cracked and told them about his feelings. It was a bit rocky at the beginning of it since Flora and Sidon weren’t very close but seeing Wild so happy had made it easier to work through it. Now, here they are  four years later as the Protectors of All Kingdoms. 

The first year was fighting Nightmare Ganon and the results of him. 

The second year was spent clearing all the enemies in Hyrule and learning about eachother.

The third year has them married and leading Hyrule into a new era of peace and prosperity.

Year Four has them thriving and safe, reunited with family.

It had been hard on Wild at first, especially since he was fighting Ganon, not having his brothers nearby. It seemed to help over all though since them being safe was what helped push him forward without giving up. There’s Flora and Sidon, of course, but it wasn’t the same back then. 

—

“So are we still counting him as 22 or is he the new Old Man at 122?”

—

Seeing the three of them together was simultaneously amusing and baffling. 

Sidon is twice the Hylian’s height and extremely outgoing. His loud and extremely affectionate nature overtakes any negative atmosphere.

Flora is shorter even than Wild, very formal, and quiet spoken. She radiates friendliness and authority at the same time leaving people happy but curious.

Wild has changed alot. He’s confident and filled with mirth. Everyone he speaks to finds a moment of peace and inevitably has received advice for a problem they don’t even remember discussing with their king. 

Together though, these facts of character are thrown out a window. 

Sidon is quiet and inquisitive. He listens carefully and is firm when needed. Wild is handled with facts, Flora is handled with affection.

Flora is excitable and loses sense of social cues. She rambles about her interests and moves her entire body in an effort to expel the energy. Sidon is treated with affection and Wild is treated with vigor.

Wild lets his insecurities show and spreads affection like the bokox. Flora is loved with rapt attention and Sidon is loved with guidance.

They together create a Triforce. Courage, Power, and Wisdom. It wouldn’t surprise any of the eight heroes if this Royal Family would have an extremely long era, envied by others for centuries.


	34. Women and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild is surrounded by women everywhere they travel. All it takes is one woman and the rest suddenly make any excuse possible to talk with him.   
> Often, Wild switches languages so none of them know what he’s talking about or, even more surprisingly, Wild is willingly led away to talk. 
> 
> Even Time becomes a mix of intrigued and concerned after awhile which is the reason why a confrontation will be made. Will they learn what it’s all about?

Wild tests his fellow Heroes to decide if they are worthy of becoming Gerude. 

—

After discovering that the Gerudx traditions spanned all Hyrules Wild made a point to learn about each history and to let any Gerudx nearby know that one of their Heroes is a blood ally.

It doesn’t occur to him that this effort may cause confusion in his fellows until the confrontation. Now, Wild must decide if they are truly trustworthy to become Gerude.

—

There are Gerudo, Gerudan, and Gerude. 

Gerudo are women born with ancestor blood. Gerudan are men born with ancestor blood. Gerude are outsiders ally blood bound to the ancestors descendants.

Each is marked with a permanent tattoo signifying their knowledge and allegiance. 

All Gerudo recieve a mark the moment they‘ve aged 21 months with their mother’s responsibility bond. Gerudan get their mark at age 20, as they have to prove themselves and get a bond of responsibility from a descendant. Gerude are gifted their mark after proving themself and with a descendant’s bond of responsibility. 

A Bond of Responsibility is basically a descendant taking responsibility for one’s betrayal should it happen. They are responsable for keeping their bonded pure and safe.

The Marks Look Like: 

*see image on twitter (app or website) my acct is @yourryebread*

and are always on the inside of the hand, inside of the knee, or behind the left ear.


	35. Future Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea that Marin and Midna can be found on one of these islands along with some other familiar faces

In Wild’s Hyrule there are islands called Eventide, Tingel, Ankel, Knuckel, and Davdi but these islands used to be called by other names. 

The people who live there now are not affected by time the same as the rest of Hyrule which only becomes apparent when Wild’s brothers find familiar faces.

(Bonus: Some of the features of the HUD we see are instincts for Wild i.e Weather, Hearts, Volume)


	36. Dirt Changes Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Twins Switching Fic
> 
> Im so sorry about how badly this lil bit is written so far im struggling today
> 
> (also their mental illnesses wont be properly addressed until a century later unfortunately because we all know how history works)

As young children Link wasn’t allowed to do anything but study and pray while Zelda got to train and explore. 

Link is not one for mental learning or prayer. Zelda is not one for violence or thrills. 

The twins are sick of their lives and promptly decide they’re sick of it. The run away and by the time they’re found the deed is done.

Link is now Zelda and Zelda is now Link. What will this change for our story?

—

Link is a prince who’s ADHD and personal interests clash with his planned future.

Zelda has the spirit of courage who’s phobia of blood and anxiety makes training traumatizing.

The best friends run away as soon as Zelda is assigned as Link’s personal guard. She worked hard to get there for their plan but now she’d be saved. 

They’d disappear for enough time that Zelda learns what Link does and Link trains as Zelda has. 

When they return, their cut hair and the dirt on their switched clothing makes the staff and king none the wiser.

—

Link and Zelda still got plenty of time together after the switch as Link immediately made up for what Zelda lacked in training while she did the same in his studies. 

The comments about them both were far easier to endure together and after they made the switch they gradually faded.

—


	37. Seamstress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I make Wild a bit like Leo Valdez and Ink in this?

Wild is a designer creating a huge variety of clothing styles all while continuing his adventures

—

He’s a very passionate person when it comes to things such as gender so it’s not too surprising when they find out Wild has a new and traditionally feminine type work.

Wild is on his sketchbook again, probably creating a new outfit. 


	38. PTSD be like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a reason why Wild is scared of the other Heroes....

The Kingdom is filled with Links as everyone knows the Hero of Courage has such name. This makes finding the true Hero a struggle for the Royal Guard.

Wild was a servant treated as badly as one was at a time a century ago when servants were a thing. 

He ran off and got lost in the Lost Woods. They put him in Korok Village rather than the entrance because he was the chosen Link. He pulls the sword and is told to go to the castle where he is trained and honored as the Hero of Courage. 

His training from childhood cannot change his instincts however so he stays silent in presence of anyone above him, does exactly as he’s told, and is extra kind to any servants. 

Eventually, we get to our current time where he is involved with the other Heroes.

—

When Wild is finally lacking most his feral instincts with the help of the Old Man it’s revealed that he is King Rhoam. An instinct to be silent and serve comes into play which the late King struggles to break Wild of easily.

He never succeeds fully but makes sure to give Wild his diary with the truth of his mistakes and reminders of Wild’s true worth inside alongside advice for how to fit into modern society.

Wild is excited to find out when he first finds a stable that servants are a thing of the past; only those treated as equals who are paid now work the jobs of a servant. 

—

It is the first day in the new century and Link has finally awoken. 

He appears to know only of his instincts...Teaching him the proper way will be difficult. 

I fear of how long it will take to change this young man back into a hero. My daughter is in waiting for her hero.

I only wish for both their safety and health. Hylia give me strength.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s titled that because my own ptsd makes this incredibly difficult to write about without having flashbacks or panic attacks


	39. Oswald’s Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francine Bowman is the birth name of a traumatized child hidden deep in the psyche of a hero
> 
> Wild’s amnesia becomes a further issue when he begins to suffer night terrors, hallucinations, and flashbacks.

Oswald will be his father. His trauma will be a combination of all the children’s traumas or second hand to them.


	40. PTSD back at it again

Their adventures in Wild’s Hyrule are as expected but then Flora shows up and Wild becomes a different person

—

The idea that he can’t control his behavior around Flora so he’s back to the way he was a century ago

—


	41. Adjustments

One or Each of the boys is sent to a place on Earth then when returned to Hyrule they’ve changed culturally


	42. Ironic Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time’s a bit wild, and Wild’s is very fast
> 
> (or: Powers au?)

“Of course you didn’t know! Do you really think I’d want you guys to worry about me? Invade my privacy? Question my loyalty? No! Of course I’d use my powers to keep it secret.”

—

“Well, I didn’t exactly grow up in a town.... There were people, a civilization, but it, uh, was a forest. I was raised in Korok Forest by the Kokiri and the Great Deku Tree.”

—


	43. Wild Emotions

Features an amalgamate of Canon Botw, AoC, Botw2, some common headcanons from LU, and my own headcanons

(or: i just watched all of the Botw Explained vids)


	44. Terran Youtubers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes Special Interests cause Cringe ideas

Wild - Wildcat

Sky - Vanoss 

Wind - Terrorizer

Twilight - Nogla

Time - Moo

Warriors - Cartoonz

Four - Delirious

Hyrule - Miniladd

Legend - Ohm

Flora - Jacksepticeye

Sun - Markiplier


	45. This world

Wild’s Hyrule is just a continent on our Earth. What would his life be like?


	46. Steampunk

Everything but Steampunk (must include other hyrules with towns)


	47. Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traitor Mystery involving our Heroes trapped in a mansion of enemies.
> 
> Who’s the traitor(s)?

The reader won’t be filled into who it is until the very end


	48. Existentialism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Doctor is not like the shows. Not really. Using the Time Lord thing to my advantage

Wild has been alive a long time. He isn’t immortal, but damn if it doesn’t feel like it. How he manages to be a savior no matter where he escapes to ceases to be expected despite how it happens every time. This time he’s been included in a destiny called the Hero’s Spirit on a planet hidden not too far from Earth. Maybe Wild should question where the universe and its gods get their ideas of fun from then show them what real fun is like knitting or puzzles. Seriously, they have access to the entire dimension’s puzzles and they choose to make living organisms their play things? Rude.

—


	49. Concept Xover

Tracer or Sans like ability imbued in a Link Self Insert


	50. What’s Left of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Heavy Last of Us AU by Hyrule

The portal puts them in a forest- no, jungle? It’s humid and muggy, that’s for sure.

“Stay by me. Complete quiet, no exceptions. If we hit any violence you stay back and only attack if they attack you first. I’m responsible here and you will not become liabilities to the rest of us.”

The tone and seriousness of the situation sets in immediately. Wild’s world is new to them so they don’t know what to expect and it’s just been made clear it’s nothing they’ve encountered before. All of them nod, understanding that pride is dangerous right now.

“Good. Stay in as straight a line behind me as you can. Your movements need to be quiet, too. If you hear any screaming in the surrounding areas, trust me, do not stop following me.”

Without checking for understanding this time Wild sets off. He heads off the path and into the brush but then they’re onto a smaller trail that’s used more often, probably. Wild being on constant alert is concerning. What is it about his world that leaves it dangerous to just be outside?

They don’t run into any trouble but Wild was right about hearing things. The screaming started not even five minutes after they start moving. It startled all of them, except Wild. It sounded not completely human, but wasn’t the familiar screech of monsters. 

Another ten minutes of silence and distant screaming before they reach a run down building shaped like a horse. Wild gives them the signal to stay in the cover of the trees while he checks it out.He knocks on the wood a few times and nothing seems to happen but he nods and waves them over. 

A door hidden amongst the boards opens and they all enter the oddly shaped building. The inside is nothing like they imagine. there’s dried blood on pretty much every surface and the few people they can see all look like they’ve been fighting a war without proper hygiene breaks for a long time. They stay silent but Wild has to know they’re clueless.

“Hey. Thanks Darnan. “

“No problem. Glad to see you’ve got some more. You sure are clean though, where you been?”

“Some crazy places. These guys will be leaving with me. We stay the night then leave for Hateno in the morning. How’s she been? Any news?”

“Hmm. I’d ask why you’re trailing cleanlies but I know it ain’t my place. As for Zelda? Last I heard she was searching nearby Rito Village. We got flares in mass supply now cuz’a Purah so we can signal her if ya need.”

“Nah. I’ll meet up with her after I get these ones safe. Let’s settle.”

Wild had this conversation while telling them to ready for a night’s sleep. He obviously didn’t care that none of them understood what he was discussing. They all sit and relax for a little bit before sleep. Time for some questions.

“What’s going on here, Wild?”

“Do you really wanna know? I can keep you safe. You can be blissfully unaware.”

“How the hell are we supposed to be blissful with fortified buildings and distant screams? Tell us what the fuck is happening.”

“Fine. It’s not what’s happening. It’s what happened. Infection took over. My hyrule was overun by Ganon’s infection, his malice. Most of the population is gone and even after I killed him it didn’t disappear. No cure and no way of stopping the infection once you’re bit or the spores get into your lungs. The infected still roam the land. We kill as many as we can and save as many survivors as possible but it’s a long fight nobody is winning. Everyone left knows to fight, is a cleanly, or is dead.”

The faces of his brothers-in-arms were either shock, grim, or horror. 


	51. Dead Link OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk why i called it this now that i think about it-

Soldier and Wild both wake up with no memories. I have no idea how the fuck to story this one into logical sense but i want some Feral Bros


	52. Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Influenced by another fanwork I cant remember the name of but it’s okay cuz it’s legit just like one part of the concept im pulling inspiration from

With the world in ruin and it’s champion newly deceased, Hyrule has a sudden spark of determination. Not to save their kingdom, no, it’s far too late for that; to pay their respects to the Legend who did so much to protect them during his life. Time and time again, the princess and her Warrior would visit the Four cultural regions; And even after a hard days work, even in the Sly becomes Twilight, their hero would do what he could to assist those nearby (whilst keeping close to the princess). The Wind of change that swept the land when it’s citizens heard the champion was dead came like Wildfire. Waves of people left the safety of their hide aways to make the journey- the journey go pay respects to their fallen hero. 


	53. A Seer’s Trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild was as normal as a Link can be until he accidentally angers a powerful being and cursed to become an oracle

It’s during the day’s last meal preparation that the boys first discover Wild’s curse. They’re all going about their typical cleaning up when a haunting voice slithers into the camp. 

“ Resurrected child, companions bring Mirth, the Lover’s revenge the Nine shall birth, The Forge and Collector shall break the Cage, and Death unleash, through Hero’s rage. ”

It was by the third word that they all had their swords out, but by the sixth our hero’s realize who’s speaking. The grips on their weapons never lessen. 

Wild’s body is floating, cloak and hair waving around him. His eyes and mouth open wide but practically unseen with the blindingly bright smoke pouring from them. 

The disturbing experience ends only approximately twenty seconds after it began, leaving the witnesses with concern. Wild’s body collapses the moment the verse is done. 

Twilight is the first to put his sword away to check on their companion. The rest of the boys take a few more seconds to process what’s happened before returning their weapons. 

It’s clear that Wild is awake, but disoriented. 


	54. Acceptance

A Lovely Story about Elsa finding herself (:


	55. Very Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i realize now nobody knows what Orbona is- read the Wondla series

Twilight has mention Ordonian goats and that reminded me of Orbona so lets figure out what may happen, shall we?


	56. A New Kind of Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Tale is about Music, Family, and Identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes 1: the songs I link as “his” obviously arent his and alot of them will mention things that obviously wouldnt be in his versions (vehicles, places, etc) but i cant exactly take out a whole piece of a song for fic thats dumb so please just understand that and dont nitpick
> 
> note 2: sorry that this will be quite confusing for some in the beginning due to the way I’m writing this but i need it to be this way for a reason so please bare with me as it’s not going to be like this for more than maybe one or two chapters.

Wild had been writing down lyrics since before the calamity. 

He first began singing with his mother and father as a child, then as an entire family when his sister came along. When Link was old enough and got his Triforce of Courage they began to sing daily.Music was what kept the house alive on hard days. They’d sing together- or to each other. When Link lost his voice his family cried. He cried with them but made sure they never stopped. 

It was unfair that he couldn’t continue but that didn’t mean he wanted such magic to disappear. Then, months after that his mother got sick. She’d been in town getting water when the malice came out of the well. When it first appeared it was far stronger and caused sickness. His mother and many others passed within a few weeks. 

At this point Link’s sister was finding hard to sing anymore as it reminded her so much of her brother’s lost voice and their lost mother. His father kept singing but most often only to put them to sleep or when he was doing any of the chores his wife used to do. Link turns 17 and the Calamity hits full force. Most of the Hylians and some of the other region’s population is killed. 

Link was never able to speak to Zelda when he was assigned as her knight but they spoke in writing and then sign. She knew of his family and what they were like. When he clearly going to die, she sings to him. Nothing significant or familiar, just the first thing she can think of. Link is placed in the Shrine of Resurrection with Zelda’s voice as his last thoughts. 

A century later and Link wakes. He has no name yet, but he hears a familiar voice calling for a Link. It must be him the voice is calling to, but if Link is supposed to be his name it doesn’t feel right. He chooses to ignore the voice’s name for him and find something that feels right. He still follows their instructions though and it leads him to clothing and then outside. 

After this, he explores the surrounding area until realizing that there’s a person just down the hill from where he woke up. This person calls him a boy and it doesn’t feel right. He tells him as much with a very raspy,

“not boy” 

and it clearly shocks the man. He’s unsure if this man knew him before when he couldn’t speak at all, had noticed his scars (which he only noticed earlier when he scratched his cheek and found them) and didn’t think he could speak, or thought he was a boy. It’s obvious to him, but the man can’t feel what he does. It doesn’t hurt to speak, it only takes a little more effort, so he asks

“why shock?”

The old man clears his throat and states what he already knew. Before he was placed in the shrine he was a boy and couldnt speak at all. He tells him that he knows but isn’t true anymore. It’s in a short choppy sentence but that’s all he needs. 

The face this man is making shows his confusion but he glosses over that and invites him to head to the hut he stays in with him. For lack of anywhere else to go, he accepts. On the walk there he’s asked if he is a girl. He easily answers,

“no”

leading to no change in his companion’s confused facial expression. If he had to explain how he feels, it’d be nothing and something. He isn’t nothing, he feels something, but it isnt boy or girl.

From those beginner days on he began to learn and share more. He learned some basic survival skills he couldn’t manage to remember and told the old man about himself as best he could. They shared a diary so that they both could have one and understand each other better. Nothing too personal was ever written by other besides their emotions.

They realized that the perfect new name for him would be Wild when he wrote that he felt like he was a part of the wilderness more than part of a society. It stemmed not only from his time staying on the plateau but also due to the fact that he knew now there was very few towns to really call a society. Wild never stopped using He/Him pronouns but that didn’t change how he felt. 

It was about a month from his awakening when the Old Man revealed himself as the former King. He finally shared his anxieties about saving his daughter Zelda, apparently the voice Wild had been hearing, from the calamity. He had asked about it before, having seen it in the distance and being scared- but the King had told him it wasn’t time yet.

Now Wild began to feel the oppressive expectations in himself he felt so long ago. Instead of hiding them though, and becoming silent, he shares them. They never stopped using the journal even when the King taught him what little of sign he knew. It just wasn’t enough for everything they had to say. His feelings were met with understanding and apologies.

King Rhoam had never realized with his own worries and responsibilities that the knight or his daughter ever felt so pressured. It was obvious now and he explained that he’s truly pained and sorry for how he pushed. It was more than Wild could imagine a positive reaction would be. They never grew closer than companions but it was different somehow with the knowledge his King doesn’t hold him on a pedestal anymore. 

It had only been a week after Rhoam told him his destiny but he was ready. Old instincts came back easily and were simple enough to combine with what the King was reminding him of. During his future journey Wild would learn more whilst fighting monsters. The only lesson he had to learn before leaving the former King forever was how to use a paraglider well. So much more free than before, Wild enjoyed it thoroughly. He made the realization during one of his practice flights how much so. 

His name is Wild and he isn’t a boy or girl. He’s no longer a knight with the kingdom’s expectations crushing him. He can be himself. It’s now that he remembers how it felt being with his family in between his duty. The flight ended in a crash but Wild is too focused on his memories. When Rhoam finds him at a slightly veered point from the planned landing Wild has already made up his mind. 

“I’m get voice back”

His face is filled with a determination the King can’t argue with. It’s the least he could hope for the person who he’s so sure will save his daughter and kingdom. The next few hours are spent packing to head towards Hateno and meet Purah. She and the surrounding town could help him with gear and his voice. Wild set off the next morning with a slightly emotional goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note 3: i was actually planning to make this a separated story but until it’s more developed it’ll stay here


	57. What Makes a Hero?

Wild is known as the Champion of Hyrule but he’s a coward. If he can just run away then he will. This keeps him from dying as often but has his self esteem in the gutter.

(or: as we been knew, the soldiers he spent time with back then have a different view on what a hero is whether it’s right or not)


	58. Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get trapped in a dungeon resulting in cursed circlets attaching to them. Until they express how they feel about what each charm on the circlet means it won’t release. Each time they explain the associated charm will fall off.

—

Legend has a Flower for Marin and a Rabbit for Ravio

Time has a Moon for his nightmares and a Cucco for Malon

Twilight has a Wolf for Midna and a Horse for Epona

Wild has a Bow for his skill and a Fish for Sidon

Four has a Minish for his ability, a Hammer for his skill, four hearts

Hyrule has a Map for his passion and a Boomerang for his skill

Warriors has a Scarf for his past and a Mirror Shield for his passion

Sky has a Sun for Zelda and a Bird for Skyloft

Wind has a Dragon for the King of Red Lions and a Squid for a Kraken

—

Legend gets angry and defensive about his charms, refusing to talk about them until he has to. 

Time is hesitant but opens up first about his battle with the Moon and how his relationship with Malon wasn’t all perfect.

Twilight is angry about it but reveals what happened with Midna.

Wild is embarrassed and anxious about telling them but comes out.

Four is having a very hard time with everyone internally fighting so his reveal comes early when they split and then decide to stop arguing by shrinking to be apart.

Hyrule’s secret isn’t too much but an admittance that should’ve been made earlier.

Warriors isn’t excited to talk about the War but he does anyway knowing they’ll be understanding.

Sky apparently has a secret about Sun and the way Skyloft is behind the scenes.

Wind doesn’t like talking about his fears and tries not to show them often.

—


	59. Love Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot//Wild starts singing whilst he’s zoned out cooking and the song reveals a bit more about himself than he intended.
> 
> (this can be imagined as any pairing but yes it is intended to be romantic)

“I always thought...”

Everyone sitting around the camp looks up at the quiet voice. Wild’s staring into the curry he’s making for their evening meal, clearly out of it.

“...I might be bad...”

They look to each other, asking silently if they should get his attention. Time gives the signal to leave him be. Maybe he wants to know just as badly as they do.

“...Now I’m sure that it’s true...”

Twilight glances over to Time again just to make sure he’s thinking clearly. This could make Wild clam up again if he takes it badly. Time nods confidently.

“...cause I think you’re so good, and I’m nothing like you...”

Hearing the words they could all relate to at one point sets an atmosphere of sadness on the camp. They’ve all felt this way at some point. It’s hard to think differently.

“...Look at you go, I just adore you...”

It seems to just register that Wild is singing about someone specific. Legend and Warriors share a sneaky smile that Hyrule elbows one of them for. Teasing wouldn’t help them make Wild feel welcome.

“...I wish that I knew, what makes you think I’m so special...”

The unfortunate mood is still there but they begin to guess to themselves who it could be. It’s been few and far between but he has talked about a few people from his adventure. 

Flora, Sidon, Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk, Revali, and Purah are all names they’ve heard of, but know nothing about. 

He expresses respect and admiration for Urbosa, Daruk, and Purah. 

Wild clearly had a rivalry of some sort with Revali.

It’s Mipha, Sidon, and Flora he speaks of with more complex feelings. Those three are the biggest potential partners.

“If I could begin to do, something that does right by you, I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love...”

Wild has done plenty for his people by what he’s told of his battles. It’s only in his private life that he isn’t able to speak up. Looking around at their fellow heroes shows similar faces of understanding and determination. They’ll do their best to teach Wild how worthy he is of good.

“...when I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took...”

All of them know what that means. He’s expressed his anger with himself for the things out of his control like his death. That was a long conversation involving lots if heated emotions. 

“...I could do about anything...”

It’s a very true statement. Wild would do anything for someone he cares for. It’s a trait they all admire and hate because of how reckless he is due to it.

“...I could even learn how to love like you.”

Sometimes, they all feel like Hylia’s puppets but it seems Wild has always felt like he was an emotionless and uncaring person. Despite that being far from the truth, the battle towards self confidence and love is far from easy.

Wild seems to wake from his sort of dream and goes about serving them all the food. Sharing a look between everyone again, the agreement is talk to him one on one. It won’t be a simple effort, but who cares when it’s for someone you love?

—

BONUS (my choice):


	60. Ganon’s Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild = oopsie

Wild sometimes really needs to avoid people so he dons his Ganon costume and retrieves his horse Othal. The people of Hyrule are terrified of this Ghost-like Ganon riding a Black and Red haired horse wearing Guardian armor. It never occurred to Wild that this may get him in trouble one day.


	61. "....What's Space?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron gets pulled through a Warp they didn't create. When they come out on the other side there's an entire new galaxy but only one planet in sight.
> 
> The Nine Heroes are drawn into another portal, just as expected. when they arrive on the other side they find a new possible threat.

Voltron stuff happens, they Land and wander out, Portal opens, both Links and Voltron prepare for a possible fight. Add in some classic "Larp" or whatever jokes?


	62. Voltron: Descendants

Time - Shiro

Twilight - Kuron

Wild - Pidge

Legend - Keith

Hyrule - Hunk

Warriors - Lance

Four - Random Ally

Sky - Coran

Wind - Allura


	63. A River of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is LEGEND focused. The rest are going to be in it obviously but Legend is 100% the main character here.
> 
> Inspired Off Of: Their Melody by Nova16 on Ao3
> 
> I’m unsure how to relate this to Doctor Who further than the already included Time Travel and her names yet.....

Link’s had a daughter, Melody, with Marin; but now her mother is gone and Link is left to care for their year old baby alone. 

His return to Hyrule will no doubt be dangerous.

—

Eight heroes find themselves in a new Hyrule looking for their fellow. For the next few days they wander aimlessly both because they lack a map and due to the common knowledge that the hero disappeared a year ago.

—

River knew she’d meet and fight alongside her father one day, but that never prepared her for it actually happening. At first she was sure it would easy to announce her heritage, however it quickly became obvious she’d have to gain his trust but keep it a secret from the others whom he hasn’t told.

—


	64. Insanity Reformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters are not what they seem......Wild begins this discovery with Bokoblins.

All monsters are actually Hylians who’ve been mentally tortured and transformed OR they can simply be civilized.

After Wild wakes up and has to learn how to behave again, he finds the monsters will listen if given motivation. It takes time but every lesson the Old Man teaches Wild, he teaches to the Bokoblins. 

It’s when almost a year has passed that the monsters have calmed down, knowing food is coming with help from the Hylian. It’s half a year after when the group he’d worked with finally began to follow him and attempt to learn better hunting. The rest of the year is simply practice, leaving Wild a slightly informal knight again. 

Any of the Old Man’s teachings on battle were left untaught to the Bokoblins. Once the second year starts the group begins to simply live peacefully besides their new hunting skills. Wild takes this as huge progress and figures the next step is to introduce another Hylian to the equation. 

The Old Man may be a spirit, unknown to Wild, but he doesn’t watch over the boy constantly; meaning the behavior of the monsters is completely insane for him to comprehend. When the group spots his companion at first they panic, grabbing weapons and pointing. 

Wild isn’t sure when they began to show expression in their faces or learned to point but he was glad for easy-to-read body language. He holds his hands up, as he’s taught them means peace, and has the Old Man do so, too. They calm after a few patient minutes of standing there and slow movements to sit down on their logs.

Once it’s clear the threat is non-existant, it’s the usual time to dance around their fire in joy of another meal. It’s during this meal that one of the Bokoblins sits near the tao Hylians, watching them. The rest of the month Wild and the Old Man spent dinner time with the monster group to possibly acclimate them to the fact most Hylians don’t actually want to fight.

It was never just grunts and screaming from them of course. Hylians talk and converse. Another few months of them joining for meals and they had a Bokoblin attempting to speak! Neither expected it. 

It was never an intended part of the Hero’s journey to turn the Monsters into Citizens but if they could do it with this group, what of the monsters currently terrorizing Hyrule for Ganon? Could they gain some peace? 

It seemed that the Blood Moons only ever made the Bokoblins more reckless; they never forgot any lessons only got distracted more easily. Wild still has little in the way of past memories but what he’s learned in the past three years has been absolutely revolutionary for Hyrule’s recovery. 

The Old Man suggests that he finally venture away from the Plateau and see Impa and Purah to discuss what could possibly be done further. Wild agrees to leave after a week of no contact with them. He needs to see if progress is lost without the constant reminder.

It seemed as if after the week they lost nothing. With a long enough influence (three years being the current minimum) Monsters can become more civilized and stay that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not supposed to be super good okay please be nice


End file.
